


Oni

by StrawbaerryJay (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Oni Genji Shimada, implied Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrawbaerryJay
Summary: A silent promise was made to Hanzo in those moments without his knowing and their fate had been sealed with blood.It was that same cry for vengeance that overtook his body in his final moments, blinding him with ferocity and agony, that drew breath back into him and light in his eyes. What was once a pure brightness with a thirsted joy and entertainment had turned dark with malice with an unquenchable desire for reprisal.
Kudos: 9





	Oni

All of his life, time had been spent making him into a fighter- someone that was willing to end lives for his clan at the drop of a hat and while the ninja's abilities had always been there, his heart was not. Many days in his youth that were passed in the garden with his mother were spent with him crying over a squashed bug and having the woman comfort him- which only should have brought to light that it would grow to be an issue in his older years. The elders saw him as lazy because he would rather spend his time living a normal life rather than part of their Yakuza lifestyle. Though, it was a legacy that had been forced upon his brother and at one point, Genji was not sure if he detested Hanzo for his blinded loyalty or pitied him for it. All his life had been spent in comparison to his older brother, their father, making it more than a little obvious that Hanzo was the preferred son for years and Genji was simply his second born son.

This fact never tested their relationship in their early years.

A lot of the Shimadas’ time had been spent together with Hanzo attempting to entertain him as their mother’s condition quickly declined as time passed and she could no longer spend her days with her younger son and the duty was passed to the scion so the child would not bother their father too much as he tried to do his work.

There was a love Genji had to for his brother that matched what he held for his parents, if not it was stronger. The younger Shimaha would do anything for his brother if the man were to ask, give back to his brother what he had given up in the name of the family.

A childhood he never got to experience as punishment for being the first born.

It was needless to say that it was those emotions that he felt made the sting of the man's blade so much more intense when it made contact. Blinding pain erupting in his chest in deeper places than the sword could manage to reach inside him, cries and pleads escaping the younger male as he looked up to the man he had dared to look up to in hopes of being the same person as him outside of their family’s business. Looking up at the same brother that would shush him whenever he had tantrums over silly things and take care of every single cut and bruise he had managed to damage himself with while being reckless. Whether it was during play time or bar fights- Hanzo had always been there for him no matter what he put himself through.

A new feeling towards his older brother started to sprout in his chest, mingling with his sorrow- fury building up in him as it screamed for vengeance for the crimes that were committed against him. As everything around him faded into darkness, choking on his own blood as he looked to Hanzo with resentment settling into his features- a look that made the man freeze as he looked down on his younger brother.

A silent promise was made to Hanzo in those moments without his knowing and their fate had been sealed with blood.

It was that same cry for vengeance that overtook his body in his final moments, blinding him with ferocity and agony, that drew breath back into him and light in his eyes. What was once a pure brightness with a thirsted joy and entertainment had turned dark with malice with an unquenchable desire for reprisal.

When his eyes opened for the first time and a new life seemed to be breathed into him, he noticed was that his body had been dispensed in anything other than a proper grave- tossed off the side of a cliff to be left for whatever scavengers may cross it’s path and for the elements to handle. Joints were bent in unnatural positions, evidence of his body being thrown without a care given to it. How could someone so dear to him do this with what seemed to be no indifference? Throwing him out like he was nothing more than last weeks trash to be taken care of by someone other than himself. Genji doubted it was even Hanzo who disposed of his body.. Maybe it was to be expected of the scion- he did have a legacy to protect after all.

How could the murder of his own brother possibly make him look?

Weeks had passed since that night and the changes to Genji's body slowly appeared as time had passed with everyday he spent awake at the body of the cavern, his skin turning into an off shade of blue as his joints slowly began to rearrange themselves into a proper position give him movement. It was a slow and agonizing process, but his emotions festered with no care to his mental state or lack therefore of one. Soon, even if it had felt like a lifetime to the oni, standing became accomplish-able and he was finally able to nourish his body- killing a rabbit that happened to be crossing his path.

No tears were shed for the creature from the Shimada this time.

The journey of a thousand miles soon started for the shell of a man as anger drive him towards the place that he had once called home. There was no more questions on if he pitied Hanzo for his blinded loyalty to their clan, the hatred that was forced to smolder in him over the course of a month had started to boil over more with every step with every intent to bury his brother in the grave that was supposed to be dug for him.

It was not until he gave a passing glance to his reflection in a creek along the way of his journey did he stop to look at the monster her had turned himself into through hatred. The fangs that hung over his blood coated chin, a color that matched the horns that had managed to sprout on his forehead, and the dark red iris that were commanding against the blacks of his eyes- all of it had gone completely unnoticed until that moment and every part of him ran rigid and cold.

All his life, he had spent training to become a trained killer and his skills were always on pare but his heart was never in it- up until now. Up until the moment his own hatred drove him to become the monster he had never wanted to become thanks to his family. The darkness that lurked in the corners of his childhood home had always taunted them with their secrets and promises of bliss, freedom. It was to show that same darkness that he was to create his own freedom that he would create his own to freedom from the world- from his responsibilities.

Oh how he had once been so afraid of leek in the darkness only to find that he had become it.


End file.
